Flowers are meant to be Protected
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Johnny and Mavis are married with a child and one on the way. Dracula tells Mavis about the second Zing. A second zing is for when your first zing dies. Now Johnny's friend Crystal is at the hotel Because Johnny invited her little do they know Dracula sta
1. Chapter 1

Mavis sat down next to her father she was now 120 she was still with Johnny. Dracula looked at his daughter and he signed.

" I need to tell you about the second Zing, when your first Zing dies you get a second Zing but your more protective over him or her you will do anything for your Zing, I've seen many vampires most of them are boy and boy, some are girl and girl some are normal." Dracula said as Mavis and Johnny looked at him

"Dad are you saying that I have a second Zing?" Mavis said as Johnny looked at her and then Dracula nodded

" Yes my voodoo doll but since you made Johnny a vampire it will not happen unless some human kills him.

" Wow I didn't know that, oh my friend just texted me he's coming over I hope you don't mind." Johnny said as Both the vampires nodded and Johnny felt a tug he looked down to see there daughter Annie

" Daddy." Annie said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek

Every monster was here in the hotel of course they got use to Johnny. Dracula was happy his little girl was happy he smiled at his granddaughter who was playing with the wolf man's kids and Mavis was pregnant with Johnny's second child.

He sat down when a woman came in the door he felt his heart beat fast, his eyes did that flash and he knew this woman was his Second Zing.

" Crystal!" Johnny said hugging her and Dracula had to keep himself from growling he was scared he was going to frighten her

She had green eyes, black curly hair and she was wearing a light yellow dress with black flats. He took in every last detail on her from her neck to her feet.

" John-O nice to see you." Crystal said as he rolled his eyes at the nickname and she giggled

" After all this time you still call me that Crys-o." Johnny said teasely and she got mad

" Stop calling me that you know I hate that." Crystal said as he laughed and she almost begun chasing him

" Johnny stop, this must be Crystal." Mavis said as Crystal smiled and nodded

" Nice to met you." Crystal said smiling and Johnny looked at Mavia with a sorry look

Mavis introduced Crystal to the other monster's while Dracula tried to keep an eye on his second Zing without her noteing. He hid behind a plant and then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

" Are you spying on me?" Crystal asked as Dracula begun sweating he looked around and tried to think of something

" What me no, no am just checking the plant yep still alive." Dracula said nervously smiling and holding the plant's leafs

" Ok ...but am watching you." Crystal said being to walk away and playfully smiling

" Nice one Dracula, oh just checking on the plant real smooth." Dracula said mumbling to himself and going to his room


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula felt really embarrassed of what he did this morning he knew Crystal probably thought he was weird. He went down the stairs when he bumped into Crystal she was in a light purple nightgown he blushed as she saw her pale shoulder when the strap of the nightgown moved down.

" Sorry I was into my book I guess, we haven't ment properly my name's Crystal." Crystal said smiling then closing her book and extending her hand

" Am Dracula." Dracula said as he shook her and and he smiled

" Well Dracula nice to meet you finally, now no more hiding behind plants pretending your looking at them, it's ok am not angry am think your unique." Crystal said giggling and he slightly blushed

" Sorry about hiding behind the plant and what did you say am unique I've never been called that before." Dracula said nervously smiling and then he smiled

" Really well then I'll just have to call you that more often, so why were you spying on me?" Crystal said looking at him and then smiling

" I was just looking at you." Dracula said nervously and she frowned

" Hey it's ok don't be nervous, how about this we get to know each other ok." Crystal said putting a hand on his shoulder and his heart fluttered at the contact with her

" I would like that." Dracula said smiling as she smiled excitedly and hugged him

" Great will start tomorrow see you then Dracula." Crystal said smiling and then going to her room

" She hugged me, SHE HUGGED ME!" Dracula whispered then went to his room and yelled happily


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula fixed his hair he was really nervous about meeting Crystal to get to know her. He was waiting when he saw her his mouth dropped when he was her in a black with white lace dress and black flats. She looked drop dead gorgeous and then he closed his mouth while clearing his throat.

He walked up to her and handed her a rose with a smile.

" Thank you, I love roses." Crystal said smiling and smelling the rose

" Oh am already learning things about you." Dracula said nervously smiling and she laughed his heart flutter like crazy

She had the most beautiful laugh he have ever heard and then she walked with him.

" You know I like the color green it was my mom's favorite color, but she passed when I was nineteen I still had my dad then he gave up on life, so it's just me I have no brothers or sisters it's just me." Crystal said walking with him and he frowned

" So your alone in this world am so sorry about that but you don't have to be alone anymore am here." Dracula said as she blushed and she looked at him with a small smile

" I like that , you know your not bad for a plant hider." Crystal said smiling and he chuckled

" Plant hider I like that, I think you HD many mysteries that you don't even know you hold." Dracula said as she smiled and they sat on a bench

" I like Mysterious you know when Johnny told me he was inviting me to a monster hotel I thought he was crazy but know I like it." Crystal said as he raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin

" What made you change your mind?" Dracula said whispering and she lend close to his ear

" I ment you." Crystal whispered and pulled away smiling

He couldn't take it anymore being so close to his Zing having her smile more then once made his heart sore. She felt her chin being tilted up again and Dracula swallowed, leaning closer until she felt cool lips pressed to her own. It was like a million firecrackers went off at once inside her and smiled against the man's lips, feeling one of hands running through her hair. She clutched the vampire's shoulders, leaning into the kiss.

They parted while blushing Crystal looked at him and he looked at her he was waiting to be slapped.

" I love you." Crystal said smiling and then she kissed him again

He held her close as they kissed he smiled she told him that she loved him. His heart flutter and now he was ready to claim her as his.


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula went down the stairs happily his Zing loved him and he loved her. He had everything planned for today the flowers, the dinner and a ring box. He hoped it wasn't to soon to propose to her he didn't want her to think of his as a creep.

Crystal came down in a dark green dress that touched the floor and he grabbed her hand then placed a kiss apoun it. She smiled and he excourted her to where he wanted to be.

" It's beautiful Dracula." Crystal said as he had her sat down and he sat down as the violins started playing

" Do you like red wine?" Dracula whispered looking at her and she smiled

" Yes." Crystal said smiling and Quismoto got the wine then poured it in the glasses

" Thank you Qusi, To us." Dracula said smiling and Crystal giggled

" Dracula thank you for letting me stay here." Crystal said as he smiled and they sipped the wine

".Your quite welcome My dear Crystal." Dracula said grabbing her hand and rubbing it slightly

Dracula looked around he almost lost his cool then he got his courage and he looked up at her.

" Crystal I, Johnny what are you doing here were in the middle of something." Dracula said as Johnny and Mavis came in

" Crystal your father had a brother right?" Johnny asked as Crystal bit her lip and looked at him

" Dad told me to never talk to him why?" Crystal asked as Johnny handed her a letter and she opened it

She read it and tears steamed down her face. She got up Dracula followed her and he got in fornt of her when she was near her room.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" Dracula whispered as he rubbed her cheek and a tear went down her face

" My uncle is dead and now I do really don't have anyone." Crystal cried as he lifted her chin and smiled

" Yes you do." Dracula said as she looked confused and he smiled

" Who?" Crystal asked as tear escaped from her eyes and he wipped them away

" Me, Crystal will you marry me?" Dracula said confessing to her and she smiled happily while his daughter and son in law were standing there watching

" Yes!" Crystal said as he smiled put the Ring in, kissed her and spun her around

" Holy Rabies your going to be my new mom that's wonderful!" Mavis said smiling and hugging Crystal

" Welcome to the family Crystal!" Johnny said hugging her and Dracula took his zing to his room

" Mine." Dracula purred and started kissing her neck possessively


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula woke up smiled at her as he purred while kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiled at him.

" Dracula I love you." Crystal said as he smiled and then got up

She walked out of the room he fixed his tie and got his hair back. This was the moment he waited for he decided to leave the past in the past. He was at the top of the stairs while everyone was at the bottom. Frankestein was the best man and The Wolf man was the ring bearer. Mavis was the bridesmaid and Johnny was one of the groomsmen.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Crystal walked to him she was beautiful she was in a vampire wedding dress had a design of spider webs and the dress was a ivory green. The necklace she wore was a black pendent and Dracula smiled at her as she reached him he gently took her hand.

" My beautiful Crystal since the day I ment you I was nervous I did some silly stuff like hiding behind a plant, your eyes are like stars in they shine in the night, your hair is like midnight and your my Sun I don't need light when I have you your my sunshine your my life I love you so much Crystal and I would do anything for you I would not let anyone harm you cause you are mine. Dracula said as she smiled and blushed

" Dracula my darling you are funny when I ment you I thought you were unique I like unique people your the first vampire that's loved me you got my first kiss, my heart belongs to you alone and I don't need the world to be happy all I need is you." Crystal said as he smiled and she smiled back

" Do you Dracula take this women as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to cherish and love, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do you part?" The priest said as Dracula smiled and he lifted Crystal's hand

" I do." Dracula said with a smile and he placed the ring on her finger

" And do you Crystal take Dracula to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to cherish and love, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do you part?" " The Priest said as she looked at Dracula and smiled

" I do." Crystal said smiling and he smiled back

" Then your husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Dracula grinned dipped Crystal back and kissed her

Then he picked her up and carried her all the way to his room. He put a do not disturb sign on the door, he got his suit off and tore the wedding dress off his beloved. He kissed her neck gently, he bit her neck to turn her into a vampire and then he smirked at her then lend in close to her ear.

" Don't worry I'll be gentle." Dracula said with a grin and she nodded while biting her lip

He kissed her breast then begun kissing down her body to her sex.

" Mmmm I can't wait anymore." Dracula said as he entered her gently and she gasped

" Dracula." Crystal moaned and he moved in her gently

Then he moved fast, then they came and Crystal laid her head on his chest. They kissed and then they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal woke up Dracula was holding her. She smiled and snuggled close to him. She felt him moved and then he moved on top of her. She blushed and he smelled her then he smiled.

" Good morning." Dracula purred and she smiled then she kissed him

" Good morning." Crystal said smiling and he sighed

" I don't want to leave this bed, I would rather raveish you then get out of this bed." Dracula said as he kissed her neck and she giggled

He got up got dressed and headed out. Crystal got in her black nightgown and she got on her pink robe. She headed down then she heard a crash she saw Johnny on the floor.

" Ow I hate flying lessons." Johnny said as Crystal giggled and helped him up

" You almost had it Johnny." Mavis said as Crystal smiled at her step daughter and Mavis waved at her

" Hello Mavis are you teaching Johnny to fly?" Crystal asked as Mavis and Johnny nodded

" Mommy is daddy ok?" Annie asked as Johnny sheepishly smiled and he kissed her forehead

" Yes sweetie daddy's ok." Johnny said hugging her and Crystal left the three

" Coming though oh hi Mrs. Dracula." Frankie said walking and Crystal waved at him

" Kids stop, no don't oh hey Mrs. Dracula no don't do that!" The wolf man said trying to control his kids and Crystal giggled

" What's up Mrs. Dracula you having a nice day?" Murray asked as she nodded and he ran from one of the wolf man's kids

" Oh dear Dracula I don't know how you can do this." Crystal said hitting her lip and Dracula smiled then went back to work

" Yes we have that, no I said the 56 site needs cleaning no we do not have that, oh my dear Crystal am sorry if am ignoring you but this hotel can't run it's self, No am talking to my wife!" Dracula said as he smiled and then yelled

" It's ok dear." Crystal said smiling and then she frowned when he went back to work

" Mrs. Dracula you look sad what's wrong?" The wolf man's wife asked as Crystal smiled and looked at her

" Nothing just thought I could spend time with my new husband but he does have a hotel to run." Crystal said watching her husband and The Wolf nodded

Crystal went back to there room she begin to read then it got later in the day. Dracula got in the room took and shower and laid down with a sigh. He grabbed her by the waist and she placed her head on his chest.

" The day went by so slowly am so sorry my love for leaving alone on our first day as husband and wife but I do have a." Dracula said as she smiled and kissed him

" I know, I love you." Crystal said smiling and then she put her book away then went to sleep

" I love you to." Dracula said smiling and then he felt guilty

He left her by herslef today he wanted to make love to her all night long. But he was tried and she was already asleep. Tomorrow he would stay in bed and make love to her.

Author note: It's my birthday!


	7. Chapter 7

Dracula was preparing the room. With candles, rose petals and he smiled at the room. Crystal came out of the bathroom in her black nightgown and she gasped. He grabbed her hand and he looked at her with love in his eyes.

" My beautiful sweet love am gonna love you like I did when we married." Dracula purred and she blushed

Crystal smiled as he led her toward the bed and they heard a knock at the door. Dracula growled and then walked to the door to see the wolf man.

" Dracula you need to come down." The wolf man said as Dracula growled and his eyes grew red

" Unless there is a fire or someone's hurt am not leaving this room I haven't loved on my wife since the wedding night." Dracula said as The wolf man's eyes grew wide and nodded

" I'll take care of my kid's throwing up on your carpet." The wolf man said as Dracula slammed the door and went back to his wife

" Now where were we, ah yes I remember now." Dracula purred and slowly begun kissing her neck making love bites

He slowly removed her nightgown he smiled he thanked heaven she slept without a bra. He kissed her breast and traveled down to her panties. They had lace and they were pink he slipped them off. Then he took off his clothes in a flash and then he entered his wife.

He kissed her neck lovely as he moved in her, he paid close attention to her spots that made her shiver. He looked at her as her eyes closed in pleasure he smiled and then came.

He panted then laid next to her she cuddled up to him. He sighed and smiled as he held her close.


End file.
